Spin the Bottle: Truth or Dare
by Mini-Silver
Summary: Lightning and Noctis are at a spin the bottle game. Wat happen when Lightning lands on Noctis and they have a makeout session. Oneshot LightningXNoctis or NoctisxLightning


Oneshot, Lightning and Noctis. This is spin the bottle:truth or dare. I really don't know if it's a true game or not but I included it.

The rule, if you ever want to play or not is:

You get a bottle and you and youre friends spin it, oviously. If a guy spins the bottle and it lands ona girl, those to have to make out in fromt of you. haha I know, ow well. But if the bottle lands on a guy then its truth or dare. The guy who spun it picks the truth or dare and it's not yes and no. Plus the guy whose choosing the truth or dare, can ask other for it too. The conscept for girls is the same. If you play it with all girls or guys, then I do not advise you to play, cuz that'll just be dump or you could but it would be truth or dare, just the bottle will help you pick the victim....haha.....

**Warning:** This is my first make out session so please don't be too harsh. I admit it's not really good, I was planning it to be longer and not a oneshot but I really felt it should be a oneshot kinda thing.

**Disclaimer: I do no own any Final Fantsy games!!!!!!!!**

* * *

I really don't know how I got Vanille to drag me into this. I hated that she was so controlish over me. I mean come on, not only do I have to play spin the bottle:truth or dare but with Stella and Noctis. That was jack.

Those two were the most popular kids at school and Vanille somehow always stayed friends with them and managed to get me to come along. Agggghhhh, when I get home, I am so going to kill her. Either way at least Snow came and not Serah. I told her she was way to young to be playing this. Plus I knew we were going to get drunk. When we arrived we sat on a round table, there was a beer bottle and the others. Noctis, Stella, Laris, Snow, Vanille, and Me. I had to admit Noctis was hot and I alway had a crush on him but I knew Stella had dibs on him. I personnaly didn't care, I wasn't looking for a realationship but If I did I knew who I wanted. To my awkaward surprise I sat right across Noctis but he was looking down. Vanille sat next to me and Laris. Stella was next to me and Snow. Noctis was by Laris and Snow. We tried to start the game but some how Snow had a six pack of beer on him.

"Hey guys, I got beer for all of us." He revealed the six pack of beer. Laris willing took one and so did Vanille. Snow also had one too. But I refused one and so did Stella and Noct.

"Aww come on Noct. Live a little.' Laris grinned.

"Yeah man, don't pussy on us.' Snow added, I swear I was going to punch him.

'Light, why arn't you having one. You always get drunk.' Vanille said taking a gulp of her beer.

"No thanks,' I said coldly.

"Suite youselves,' Laris said and started to spin the bottle.' Let the game begin.'

When Laris spun the bottle it landed on Vanille. So the conscept of the game was, if a guy spun the bottle and it landed on the girl they'd have a makeout session for at least a minute but if it landed on a guy, the guy would have to choose truth or dare and the guy spun the bottle would choose the truth or dare, and vise vera for the girls.

"Aww, get ready to make out.' Laris yelled and I knew he was drunk already, idiot. Vanille smiled and blushed. I knew she didn't have a problem with this, after all she and Laris had been dating for a while. Who I minded was Snow. He was going out with my sister and he still showed up play. I don't get why Serah likes him anyway.

The game continued and people stared to het high, so far four people went, there was only one make out session and three truths, these people were wussys.

'Light it's your turn,' Vanille said swinging her arm on me. I knew she was beyond drunk know. I spun the bottle and it slowed down. It soon stopped and landed on, Noctis.

"Ohhhhh,' Vanille and Laris yelled. I gulped down and looked at Noctis, this wasn't good. He looked up and I could tell he was confused and lost at what to do.

I hesitated but Vanilled pushed me up.

The three drunked ones started to yell.' KISS! KISS! KISS!' I got up and so did Noctis. We stood next to the table and, I felt Stella cold intense glare. I still heard the others yelling and shouting the words,'Kiss'

"Uh you don't have to do this if you don't want to.' I told Noctis.

He looked at me and smiled.'It's alright,"He said with a slight grin.

I gulped again he was okay with it. I really wasn't surprised but he was NOCTIS, the most popular guy in school. I gulped and looked into his deep blue eyes. He leaned in and our lips met. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. I heard everyone going"AWWWW"

Then I felt his tougue trying to explore mine. I let him explore mine, and I tried to explore his. I felt my face getting hotter and hotter. I felt him pulling me in closer. I felt passion in his kiss for some odd reason. He pulled away a little but his arms were still wrapped aroung my waist. Then out of no where, once again he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. It was sweet and some how it lasted for a long time and then he pulled away.

He looked at me and smiled.

He then leaned in and whispered something in my ear.' I asked Vanille to bring you along. Also I never said I didn't want to kiss you.' He pulled away, unwrapping his arms and sat back down. I was speachless and I looked at him. He had a huge smiled on his lips. I touched my lips and proceed to sit back down. I didn't look at Noctis and I looked down. Then I felt Stella intense gaze on me.

"Snow, hand me a beer will yeah.' I asked him.

"Sure,' He smiled and got a beer and threw it to me.

I bit the lead off and took a long drink, and now I flet dizzy, but I didn't care, now I had an excuse to look and act silly without caring what other said.

Then I looked at Noctis and I saw him aslo drinking a beer, and he smiled at me. We both gave a slight toast and drank down the rest and took another bottle. God I swear if all thse people weren't here, Noctis and I would probably had a bigger, intenser, make out session. I sure hope we did though, I sure hope we did.

Then Vanille's turned passed and surprisely anohter makeout session with Laris. Now it was Laris's turn and the bottle landed on Noctis.

"Haha Noctis" Laris grinned devishly." Truth or Dare?'

" I choose truth,' Noctis said, he didn't really shound drunk.

"Aww I wished you'd pick dare,' Laris grinned again. " Let me think.'

"I know,' Vanille said.' Noctis who do you like or loveeee"

"Yeah Noct,' Laris said.

I looked at Noctis and I felt my heart drop. I noticed Stella was looking too. I guess it was oviolious she liked him but I didn't know his awnser. Sure he kissed me with passion and all but was he going to admit it.

Noctis grinned.' Who I like is...." There was suspence building up I could tell. Everyone was at the edge odf there seats now.

"Who I like is....Lightning.' He replied with a smiled and looked at me. I felt my heart drop he admitted it. I heard everyone start to howl and call my name and make kissy kissy noised.

"WHAT!" I heard Stella scream and I looked at her, she was standing. "Noct I thought,'

"I'm sorry Stel, but I like Light.' He said.

Stella looked at me in rage and with hatred in her eyes. "HER! YOU CHOOSE HER OVER ME!' Stella let out a yell and stormed off.

I guess the party was over now. Vanille and Laris looked at me and then Vanille spoke.

"Umm I'm going to check on her.' Vanille said.

"I'lll come with you.' Laris offered and they left.

'Wait guys,' Snow called out and ran after them.

I was screwed, well not really. I was left with Noctis all alone. I saw him smile and come near me. He stood up and pulled me up as well. We were close together, I had to admit I liked it.

"Finally, we can me alone 'Noctis said. He leaned in and kissed me once again. I felt passion and warmth overwhelm my body. I knew why Vanille left and I wasn't going to kill her ,anymore.

I returned Noctis's kiss, and I swear this was the best game of Spin the Bottle" Truth or Dare there ever was.

Noctis and I kept kissng the night away and he whispered something into my ear once again.

"Will you be my girlfriend he asked.' His armd were tightly wrapped around my wasit.

I smiled.' No one could stop me,'

He smiled and dipped me and kissed me all over again. This was the best night ever.....

* * *

**Note-**Sorry if it sucked but o wlll. I warned you and you didnt listen. I know, I know it went I a little too fast but I couldn;t help it I had to settle for the lack of detail in the end, again you're choise to read if you didn't like you're choice to review or not. I hope you enjoyed.

Starhood30

~Fiz


End file.
